Kanda's Little Sister?
by AnimeLoveer
Summary: Allen and Kanda are on a mission when they end up finding Kanda's little sister! How will this effect Kanda and Allen's relationship when they don't have one to start with? And what in the world is up with Lavi?
1. Chapter 1: Kanda's Little Sister's POV

**Hello there! this is my very fist fanfic...please be nice. I really on't mind if you critize me though, it does help me write better.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man<br>Summary: **Kanda and Allen are on a mission when they find a girl who looks like Kanda! They bring her back and find out she's Kanda's little sister! How will this effect Allen and Kanda's relationship when they don't have one to start with? And what in the world is up with Lavi?

**Warning! Yaoi in later chapters along with normal couple and horrible language**

* * *

><p>!Chapter One!<p>

Kanda's little sister's POV

I've been searching for years! Searching to find my Big Brother Yu. At this point I've given up and am just wandering around hoping to bump into him. I look like him, at least that's what mom and dad told me. I've been to so many towns and cities I've lost count.

Walking around looking like I do is hard sometimes. I have black hair that goes down to the small of my back that's usually pulled up into a messy-bun. My eyes are a deep cobalt blue and I'm pretty pale. That's not the weird part though, the way I dress is. I wear jeans that have holes everywhere and a thin t-shirt with no shoes or socks.

I turned a corner and saw him. His hair was black and in a high ponytail, but still it was very long. His eyes were a cobalt blue and he stood tall, like he was afraid of nothing.

I smiled excitedly, "Big Brother!" I screamed and started to run to him.

Half way to him I realized he didn't notice me. He didn't acknowledge I called to him or even turn towards me! I stopped and hid by a trashcan before I reached him. _He is my big brother Yu right? _I asked myself.

I stared at him. He was with a boy who looked about my age. The boy was smiling and had white hair and a scar across his left eye. They were standing close together arguing. Wanting to know what they were arguing about I crept closer, trying not to be seen.

"This is useless!" Big Brother yelled.

The white haired boy sighed, "Komui said akuma were here so there must be innocence and possibly an accommodator."

These words: Komui, akuma, innocence, accommodator. They were foreign to me. Who's Komui? What's an akuma? What's innocence and how are there accommodators to it? These questions were running through my head when…

_BOOM!_ There was a huge explosion behind me.

I sighed in frustration, "Not this again." I said and took off running past Big Brother and the white haired boy.

Someone caught my wrist, "Hey. You're safe now. We're exorcists." The white hair boy said with a smile.

Tugging at my wrist, I said, "Please let go. I have to run; they're after me for some reason!"

"Who's after you?" I heard Big Brother ask.

"They're not human. They look human though, I've learned that. I don't know why they're after me but they won't stop. No matter where I go or how many I destroy, they still come after me. I just wanted to find Big Brother." I said in a panic.

There was another boom before the boy dropped my hand and yelled, "That's an akuma!"

I looked at the monster then I looked around to see what I could fight with. My eyes landed on Big Brother's belt. There, attached to his belt was a sword. I ran over to him, "Excuse me." I said and took the sword off his belt and ran towards the monster.

"Hey!" I heard Big Brother yell behind me, "Don't touch Mugen!" he sounded angry as he ran after me.

"Kanda! You'll get hurt, stay here!" The boy shouted, running after Big Brother.

When I reached the monster I jumped, landing on the top of it softly. Unfortunately, it realized I was on it and hit me off before I could even hit it! With a scream and a thud I landed on the ground, which hurt like hell. I got back up and leaned against the wall beside me a little.

I looked over to see the white haired boy's arm had turned into a claw and he was now attacking the monster with it. Big Brother came over to me looking absolutely pissed! He grabbed the sword from my hand then stared at me for a second.

"DON'T…touch this again," he growled, "EVER." and he ran off to join the boy.

I rolled my eyes and looked around again. This time seeing a broken pipe. I grabbed it and ran towards the monster, joining the fight. I jumped once more but this time I positioned the pipe to stab into the monsters head. I was hit by the monster in the side and fell.

Before I could hit the ground I felt strong arms catch me, "Damn brat, and more trouble than you're worth." Big Brother said landing lightly.

I smiled, feeling unconsciousness taking over, "I found you. Finally, I found my big brother Yu." I said and placed my hand on his cheek.

I heard a boom behind us then the world turned black. . . 

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna add the other chapter one. IF you guys like it then i will add more chapters if not...I'll still add more chapters haha<br>pssssst! wanna know a secret? see that little Review button? click it and see what happens, its pretty amazing. ;P**


	2. Chapter 1: Kanda's POV

**Like I promised here is the second Chapter one. The one in Kanda's POV  
>Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man!<strong>

**Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>!Chapter One!<p>

Kanda's POV

Damn Komui and his damn beret! He keeps pairing me and the Moyashi together for missions! _What the fucking hell? _ He knows I can only stand the Moyashi for a little while.

"What's with this fucking mission?" I asked the Moyashi, "We've been searching for days and found nothing!"

Moyashi scratched his head, "Yeah, we've been walking around for almost two hours and seen no sign of the innocence." He smiled.

Off in the distance I heard someone yell, "Big brother!" I'm no big brother so I ignored it and kept my argument with Moyashi going.

"This is useless!" I shouted at him.

Brushing his white hair out of his silver eyes he said, "Komui said akuma were here so there must be innocence and possibly an accommodator."

I opened my mouth to shout how I don't give a fuck when

_BOOM!_ There was an explosion that shook the ground.

Again, I heard someone say, "Not this again."

I turned to see just who the fuck would be so calm. When I turned I saw a girl with black hair and cobalt eyes running towards us. _She looks like me. _ I thought to myself, _but I've _never _seen her before!_

As she ran by us the Moyashi caught her wrist, "Hey. You're safe now. Were exorcists." He said with a smile.

The girl looked panicked, "Please let go. I have to run; they're after me for some reason!" She told him pulling away.

Frustrated I almost growled, "Who's after you?"

She looked at me then said, "They're not human. They can look human though, I've learned that. I don't know why they're after me but they won't stop. No matter where I go or how many I destroy, they still come after me. I just want to find big brother." She looked ready to cry now.

There was another boom before Moyashi's eye activated and he said, "That's an akuma!" and let the girl's arm go.

_Finally! Something to smash! _ I thought. But as I was about to grab Mugen the little brat stole it from me with a polite, "Excuse me." and ran off.

I was angry now. No one I mean NO fucking ONE touched Mugen.

Running after her I shouted, "Hey! Don't touch Mugen!" I refrained from cussing because she was a girl.

Behind me I heard the Moyashi yell, "Kanda! You'll get hurt, stay here!"

"Like hell I will!" I yelled back. _This little brat stole Mugen!_ I thought angrily.

The little brat did have some guts though. She ran straight at the akuma and jumped on the top of it before getting herself hit to the ground.

I ran up to her snatching Mugen away, "DON'T…touch this again, " I growled, "EVER!" and ran to join Moyashi in the fight.

I got one slice in before the little brat jumped on the akuma again. This time she stabbed it with a pipe before getting hit hard.

I sighed and jumped, catching her, "Damn brat, and more trouble than you're worth." I told her, landing.

She placed her hand on my cheek before saying, "I found you. Finally, I found my big brother Yu." then, she passed out.

Shocked I just stared at her, "Did he just say you were her big brother, Kanda?" Moyashi asked walking up to me.

I nodded, "Tch, let's just get her back to the Black Order. I think we found who we're looking for." I said carrying her to the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? How'd you like it? PLEASE review! Either way...I guess the next update will be in about 3-4 days?<br>Review and I'll go faster ;P**


	3. Chapter 2: Kanda's Little Sister's POV

**Phew! I'm SO glad that i got his done today! i just realized that i have stuff this entire weekend!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man :(**

**Big thanks to the one person who reviewed! Monkey Girl 13624**

* * *

><p>!Chapter Two!<br>Kanda's Little Sister's POV

. . . I heard voices.

"Is it true Yu? Is she really your little sister?" a loud voice said.

I heard footsteps walking away before a door opening and shutting.

Someone sighed then said, "She did say that she finally found her big brother Yu before she passed out."

"Hmm, ok. Allen how long has she been out for?" The loud voice asked.

"Lavi! Shush or you'll wake her!" a female voice said.

"Sorry Lenalee! I'm just SO excited that Yu has a little sister!" the loud one said in a hushed tone.

"Well…this is the second day she's been passed out. Would you mind watching her Lavi? Me and Lenalee have to update Komui on this." Someone asked

"Sure thing Allen pal!" the voice was loud again, "You can count on me!"

Again I heard footsteps walking away and the door opening then closing. I rolled over on the bed only to have a sharp pain go through my side and arm.

My eyes shot open, "Fuck! What the hell?" I shouted not caring ho loud I was, "Where in the fucking hell am I?" I looked around to see a redheaded boy with an eye-patch sitting on a chair beside the bed laughing, "What the hell you laughing about?" I asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind! You are deffinately Yu's little sister. Just by the way you cuse I can tell that." He said laughing.

Looking down I saw I had an IV in my arm. I pulled it out and mentally checked myself for anything else that I needed to take out. _Nope nothing._I thought. I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way. I didn't know you were in here." I said and let my feet touch the cool tile floor getting up.

I didn't get very far before my legs gave out and the redhead caught me, "Whoa there!" he said holding me up.

I shrugged him off, "Thanks but I don't NEED your help." And took a couple of cautious steps, "What's your name anyway?" I asked.

He smiled, "It's Lavi. Lavi Bookman, just call me Lavi though. And what's your name cutie?" he asked following me to the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob, "It's Elise. It's nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"Hey cutie? You might wanna put some real clothes on before going out that door. I mean, unless you wanna get laughed at."

I looked at him, then looked down. My jeans and shirt was gone! I now had on a hospital gown, thankfully one that closed in the back.

I walked back to the bed and sat, "I don't have any. I don't know where mine went. And please don't call me cutie Lavi!" I added.

Lavi just laughed, "It'c ok cutie. You stay here and I'll find you some actual clothes. How's that sound?" He asked.

"Ok, and don't call me that!" I said as he stepped through the door.

"Sure thing. . . cutie." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. I was somehow in a hospital room, a single bed one. It had a TV and its very own bathroom. I wandered into the bathroom to check myself out.

Looking in the mirror wasn't fun. I had a cut from the bottom of my right ear to the corner of my right eye. I was covered in dirt and blood and my dark hair was half up half down. I sighed and turned the fauset on, _better clean up a little._I took a washcloth and wet it then continued to wipe my face off. I let my hair down and combed through it with my fingers walking back out to the main part.

There was a knock on the door before Lavi burst in, "Ok cutie, I counldnt find Lenalee so you'll just have to waer this." He said throwing a piece of clothing at me.

I caught it and stepped back into the bathroom. I inspected the clothing seeing it was oone of his white button ups. I put it on and checked out my side, where there was a bruise. I buttoned up the shirt and loke at myself in the mirror again. His shirt was a little big in the sleves so I had to roll them and it went down enough to cover my butt so I was happy.

smailing I stepped out of the bathroom, "The sleeves are a bit long…" I told him.

Lavi mumbled something that sounded like 'Strike!', "Ok cutie, now we can go. Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

I thought a moment before my stomach growled, "I wanna eat. Can we do that Lavi?"

He took my hand and pulled me into the hall and started walking, "Whatever you want cutie." His green eye sparkling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so how'd you like it? please reiveiw! if you do i might just make the characters show up here and way up there^ to talk.<strong>

**See that sexy little review button? click it you know you want to! I really need to know if there are any questions about this or about the characters.**

**By the way! I am currently drawing Kanda's Little sister and will add a link thingy so you can all see her**


	4. Chapter 2: Kanda's POV

**So I apologies for the last entry!  
>I would really love it if I were to get opinions or comments on this so PLEASE review and tell me what you think!<br>Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

><p>!Chapter Two!<br>Kanda's POV

The ride back wasn't too odd. Other than the unknown brat clinging to me in her sleep that is. The train ride took a day and she still didn't wake up, I started wondering what was wrong.

"So, do you believe her?" The Moyashi asked as we walked to the infirmary.

I shifted the brat in my arms to a more comferatable potition, "Believe her about what Moyashi?"

Allen's face frowned, "It's A-L-L-E-N Bakanda! Do you believe that she's really your little sister?"

I shrugged and we reached the infirmary. The head nurse instantly took her from my arms and I felt a little empty about that. I really didn't want to go, I wanted to ask the brat more about us being siblings. Me and the Moyashi took a seat on the couch in the room and the doctors checked over the brat.

there was silence before the Moyasho spoke, "She looks like you, ya know?" he turned to look at me, "Same hair. Same eyes….same smile." His voice getting softer.

"So? What of it?" I half growled back.

Allen put his hands up in surrender, "All I'm saying is that there is a very high possibility that you are related to her." He thought a minute, "What are you gonna do about Lavi?" Moyashi asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean Moyashi?"

Allen rolled his eyes and smiled, "Come on! Lavi can barely keep it in his pants when around Lenalee. Your little sister doesn't know how much of a flirt he is…put two and two together Bakanda."

Finally I got it, "If that fucking Usagi comes near her I'll-" I was cut off by the Baka himself.

"Is it true Yu? Is she really your little sister?" the redhead asked bouncing in.

I glared at Lavi as I got up and walked to the door. I nodded to Lenalee before leaving. I needed answers…NOW! I needed to know hwo she was and if we were really siblings. So, I went to the only one who would know anything about this: Komui.

"Hello there Kanda, back already?" Komui asked as I stormed in.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She?" Komui looked confused and scratched his head, "Who is the 'she' you're talking about exactly?" he asked.

"The girl we found. Moyashi told you about her over the phone on the train." I told him.

"Ah yes! Well, I don't know if you'll like this or not but…She is indeed your little sister." He said as he sifted through some papers, "Congrats?"

"Really?" I smiled a little, "I have a little sister? How? And what's her name? And where the hell has she been?" I asked him.

Komui took a sip of his coffee then looked me in the eye, "You'll have to ask her about her past yourself."

There was a knock at the door before it opened to allow the Moyashi and Lenalee in…without Lavi.

"Where'd the Usagi?" I growled at Allen.

"Uh…well," he looked at his feet, "we left him to watch over your little sister." He smile apologenically.

It took a total of three seconds before I had him pinned to a wall with Mugen at his throat, "You left him alone? With my little sister! Are you really that big of an idiot Moyashi?" I growled at him.

"So it's true then?" Lenalee interputed, "She's really your sister?"

I pulled away from Allen and nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know her! I have never seen her in my entire life!"

Lenalee giggled and hugged me saying, "It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you have each other now. Don't worry, I'll help with the stuff you don't know." She pulled away.

"I will too!" Allen said

"I don't want the idiot Moyashi who left Lavi with her to help." I growled again.

"I'm still gonna help. I want to." He said pouting a little.

"So," Komui interrupted, "where's the innocence?" he asked.

Me and Allen looked at each other, "She has it." Allen told him.

"Yeah Akuma have been chasing her for a while by the sound of it. She even said she's destroyed some too." I told Komui.

"Girls got some serious guts." He looked at me, "Like her big brother." He blushed.

"Tch, how is she?" I asked anyone who would answer.

"Aw! How cute! Kanda's worried." Allen yelled.

Mugen was at his throat again, "Do you want to die?" I asked.

pushing Mugen away he said, "Not particularly no. She's fine, just stressed and overly tired. It looks like she hasn't eaten a good meal in a while too."

I pulled away and sighed, "Lenalee do you have some old clothes she could have. Hers were in shreads." I asked.

Lenalee smiled, "Of course! I can finally play dress up with someone!" she shouted and ran out the door.

I turned to Allen, "I need to clear my head. Mind sparing with me Moyashi?"

Allen blushed, "Yeah," his stomach growled, "after we eat though, I'm starving!"

"Che, fine." We walked to the cafeteria.

As usual I got my soba and tea and Allen got his mountain of food. But as per not usual when we went to sit Allen sat beside me. Not across but beside. I glanced at him and saw a soft blush on his cheeks. He was so close that our arms brushed.

It was kinda nice….not that I would tell the fucking Moyashi that. But still.

* * *

><p><strong>Was is good? bad? well?<br>Do me a favor...Review?**

**Allen: **Please? *puppy dog eyes*

**Me: **If you review I'll let the characters talk a little down here and waaaaaaay up there ^ ;P


	5. Chapter 3: EPOV

**I'm sorry! I know I said every 3-4 days but I jsut couldn't type this week! I have many more excuse at the bottom...please read they will be entertaining.**

**Me: **Hey! Get over here!

***Allen Lavi and Kanda walk over.***

**Allen: **Yes? Is there something we can do?

**Kanda:** Why would I want to help a person who couldn't keep her word?

**Me:** *Starts to cry* B-b-but! Kanda you're an ass! I have my reasons.

**Lavi:** Yu! you made her cry! I would be surprised if she got her revenge on you.

**Me:** *Smiles evily* I didn't think about that...thanks Lavi.

***Kanda chases Lavi with Mugen***

**Allen:** AnimeLoveer doesn't own us, thank God! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>!Chapter Three!<br>EPOV

He led me through the halls of a big building. I kept an eye out for Big Brother or the white haired boy; they were nowhere to be seen. As I was looking I saw a few people staring at me, pointing or whispering.

I held Lavi's hand tighter, "Lavi? Can I ask you something, two something's actually?" I whispered.

He laughed, "Cutie you can ask me as many questions as you'd like." He told me and pulled me down another hallway.

I looked around again, "Where are we?" I asked.

"A hallway."

I stopped, "You baka! All I wanted was to find Big Brother! I have NEVER seen him before. I have been wandering around the fucking world trying to find him and when I do monsters attack me knocking me out. Then I wake up in a strange place with injuries and with a complete stranger. My Big Brother nowhere in sight. I honestly have no fucking clue where I am and when I ask all I get is 'a hallway'? I would like a real fucking answer Lavi!" I started yelling.

Lavi stared at me, "Whoa there." He hugged me, "There's no need to get angry with me. This place is safe," he pulled away taking my hand walking, "It's called the Black Order."

"I'm sorry. What exactly is the Black Order?" I asked.

"Well the Black Order is a group of exorcists that fight Akuma, the monsters that chased you. We fight those because they want to kill people and bring back Innocence to the Earl. I'm an exorcist and so is Yu and so is Allen and everyone here….even you." He explained.

"Lavi?" people were really staring and whispering now.

Lavi stopped, "Yes Cutie?" he asked with a smile.

"Well….why are people staring at us?" I walked closer to him.

He laughed, "My guess would be because you look so much like Yu and we are holding hands and hugging. They probably think that the Science Division turned Yu into a girl or something. Or maybe it's cuz you're just really cute and they're trying to figure out if we're something to each other."

I blushed, "Are we there yet?" as if on cue my stomach growled.

Lavi laughed again, "Yes Cutie, we're here." He let my hand go and pointed to the food counter, "Go tell Jerry what you want. I'll be over by Allen, he's got white hair." And with that he walked off.

I cautiously walked up to the counter, "Hello?" I said in a small voice.

A man with pink braids popped outa nowhere, "Why hello there Cutie! I'm Jerry, the cook." He looked me up and down, "You look familiar…what's your name Hun?"

I smiled, "My name's Elise. I'm Kanda Yu's little sister." I leaned closer, "I have his eyes and hair."

"Now I see it!" he shouted, "What can I get ya Sweetie? I can make _anything_." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Anything?" I asked.

He nodded, "Anything!"

I thought a moment, "ok. I'll have lasagna, green bean casoral, fried chicken, waffle fries, milk, butterscotch pudding, and chocolate chip cookies," I listed off shyly adding a "please?"

Jerry smiled, "You're like Allen! I'll make those right away, it'll be a minute."

I jumped up on the counter, "That's fine!" I said swinging my legs.

I looked around seeing Lavi talk with Big Brother and a whit haired boy. _Must be Allen. _I thought to myself. They were all talking and then Allen blushed. I laughed, thinking about what would make a boy blush. Big Brother scowled and Lavi jumped around. _I wonder if I'll be like that with them. _I asked myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jerry, "Here you are Sweet pea. Can you get everything by yourself?" he asked.

I jumped off the counter and balanced all my food in both hands, "Yeah I can get it. I used to work as a waitress. Bye Jerry! Nice meeting you!" I said walking over to Lavi.

They were still in conversation when I walked up. Lavi was on the side of the table closest to me while Big Brother and Allen were sitting on the opposite side. Allen was shoveling food in his mouth when he looked up noticing me.

Allen elbowed Big Brother, "Ahem, hello there." He said wiping his face off.

Everyone was staring at me, "Hi! I'm Elise, Kanda Yu's little sister." I said setting my food on the table.

Allen stuck his hand out, "Hello Elise, I'm Allen Walker. It's nice to know someone related to Kanda." He smiled at me.

I smiled back setting my last plate down, "It's nice to know my Big Brother has friends." I leaned over the table causing my shirt to rise until it was about an inch below my butt.

Me and Allen shook hands when Big Brother growled, "Baka Usagi, you'd better stop that or I will personally castrate you with Mugen."

I looked at Allen confused, "Uh, ok?" I said sitting down beside Lavi, "Hey Big Brother?" I said.

Big Brother looked at me, "Yes Nee-Chan? Have a question?" he asked.

I played with my food, "Uh….well. I wanted to know who Mugen is, is it your lover or something?" I asked rushed.

Allen and Lavi snorted, "Shut up, both of you!" Big Brother growled at them, "No Nee-chan. Mugen is not my lover; it's what my sword is called."

I started to shovel food into my mouth, "This is delicious!" I said amazed.

Big Brother snorted, "Great, my Nee-Chan eats like the Baka Moyashi."

Allen tensed, "Bakanda! It's Allen not Moyashi!" he yelled with a mouth full of food.

Big Brother slapped his hand over Allen's mouth, "Chew and swallow before speaking. I don't want to see your half eaten food."

I swallowed my food, "Uh, that's another question Big Brother. Why does Allen call you Kanda but Lavi call you Yu?" I asked.

Lavi tensed beside me, "Come on Yu! We're all friends here." He said holding his hand up in surrender.

"Three seconds." Was all Big Brother said pulling Mugen out.

Lavi got up, "There's really no need to-"

"Three….." Big Brother cut him off.

"Cutie! Help me out here-"

"Two…."

Lavi sprinted out the door screaming, "Yu's gonna kill me!"

Big Brother smirked, "One." And he ran after Lavi.

I looked at Allen, "Do they do that a lot? I mean is Lavi gonna be ok?"

Allen nodded, "This happens all the time whenever Kanda gets mad. You'll see Lavi in an hour or so."

I sat up on my knees and leaned forward, "So, are Big Brother and Lavi lovers then?" I asked.

Allen actually did a spit take, "No! Lavi is most definitely straight. Kanda is….well he….um…..I" he started mumbling.

I gasped, "You and Big Brother are lovers!" I smiled brightly, "I'm right, right?"

Allen blushed a dark red, "No! Me and Kanda are…..well….we aren't even really friends!" he took a deep breath, "How old are you anyways?"

I allowed him to change the subject, "I'm 16. Big Brother is 19 right? How old are you and Lavi?" I asked.

"I'm 16 also! Kanda and Lavi both are 19 now." He said between bites.

"Awesome…so my guess is you have some questions?"

He put his utensils down, "Yes. What's your weapon? Where have you been? Would you like to spar with me? Where are you staying tonight? And most importantly….what the hell are you wearing?"

I ran my hands through my hair, "Uh….in order. Don't know, wandering around the world, I'd love to, here I guess, and one of Lavi's shirts." I blushed, "He couldn't find-"

"Damn Usagi….always has some smartass comment." Big Brother cut in sitting next to Allen, "Nee-Chan, what the fuck are you wearing?"

I looked down _is this a bad thing? Am I not supposed to wear something like this? _I thought. "Well Lavi couldn't find someone named-"

"Lenalee! There you are!" Allen got up and ran to help a Chinese girl with a box.

They walked over and the girl smiled, "Hi! I'm Lenalee, you must be Elise." She shook my hand, "Lavi was in the hall and he told me about the cutie in his shirt."

I blushed, "Well, it's better than wearing a hospital gown!" I told her.

She nodded, "I know! Well are you ready?" she asked.

I tilted my head to the side, "Ready? For what exactly?"

She patted the box, "I'm gonna play dress up! You get my old clothes."

I got up and walked over to Allen, "Just tell Big Brother you like him. I'm guessing he like you back." Allen blushed and hugged back.

"No! Now get some real clothes on…people can almost see your butt." He said.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. I then walked over to Big Brother. He gave me a side-ways glance and I hugged him. He was tense at first but slowly relaxed and hugged back. I smile and kissed his cheek. The entire room gasped when he smirked and kissed my cheek.

I walked over to Lenalee and picked the box up, "Ready to go!" I smiled.

"Ok then! Bye guys!" she said pulling me away.

* * *

><p>Ok so my reasons:<br>1. I have to write it out first  
>2. I have NO alone time(which is when I write)<br>3. My friends have been getting on my nerves  
>4. Aliens abducted me<br>5. I was kidnapped  
>6. homework<br>7. My characters got mad at me and wouldn't speek to me  
>8. All of my writing utensils grew legs and ran away<br>9. My compu-

**Kanda:** Pathetic!

**Me:** What did you say? *Picks up pencil*

**Kanda:** N-nothing!

**Lavi:** So where's that sketch of Yu's little sister?

**Me:** SHIT! I forgot!

**Kanda:** Review and maybe she'll remember to draw some stuff

**Allen:** Or maybe she'll update faster!


	6. Chapter 3: Kanda's POV

**Me:** Yay! I'm so freakin happy!

**Allen:** Why's that? Something happen?

**Kanda:** She/he updated and got reviews, Moyashi.

**Lavi:** Yeah! Thank you Chibi123Poof. I agree with you.

**Allen & Kanda:** What did she say?

**Me:** She/he called Elise adorable! Which is true!

**Lavi:** So true.

**Me:** Anywho! Say it guys...I just dont have the heart.

**Kanda, Allen, & Lavi:** AnimeLoveer does NOT own any of us...thank God!

* * *

><p>!Chapter Three!<br>Kanda's POV

I got done before the Moyashi, just like normal. So I got up and took my tray back, sitting so there was space between me and Moyashi. I have no clue why the fuck I didn't just sit across from him because the damned Moyashi just had to scoot over the slightest bit so our arms were touching again. Damn, him and his cuteness…..no. No, no, no, NO! I did NOT just think the Moyashi was cute.

"Moyashi, hurry the fuck up! I want to check on my sister before going to spar." I growled at him, irritated about my stupid thoughts.

Moyashi had a total of 5 plates left and he was taking his damn time eating them, "Aw Bakanda! You're so cute! Worrying about your little sister like that." He said between mouthfuls.

Realizing something I smirked, "Moyashi dad you just call me cute?" I asked looking over at him.

The Moyashi turned bright red and coughed, "What? N-no! No way! I would never call you cute. I said it was cute how you worried about your sister, not that _you_were cute!" he said looking embarrassed.

_He's pretty cute himself, looking like that. _I chuckled, "No, I'm pretty sure you called me cute. Ya know, you look pretty cute with your face all red and embarrassed." I teased.

The Moyashi blushed even more before looking to the door, "Hey! Look its Lavi and your sister!" he said quickly and pointed.

I looked over to see Lavi, the Baka, and my little sister walking in. Now, I wouldn't have been mad if not for the fucking Usagi holding her hand and that my sister was wearing Lavi's button up shirt. I watched as Lavi bent a little to tell her something before pointing to the counter. My little sister nodded and walked over to it.

The damn Usagi walked over with a smile like nothing was wrong, "Hey guys! How's it going?" He looked at the Moyashi, "Allen, why're you blushing?"

Allen-_when did I start thinking of him as Allen?_-shook his head, "N-no reason. Just a little warm in here is all."

"Damn Usagi what the fuck is my little sister wearing?" I growled.

The Usagi smiled bigger, "One of my shirts. She's pretty cute in it isn't she?" he asked.

Allen nodded his head, "Y-yeah. I guess so."

The Usagi sat down across me, "So Yu, how about you? You think she's pretty cute?" he asked me resting his chin on his hands.

I glanced at her hopping up on the counter and swinging her legs, "Che, of course she's cute. She is _my_little sister, which automatically makes her cute….right Moyashi?" I looked over at Allen.

Allen blushed again, "Shut up Bakanda!" he half-shouted, going back to his food.

The Usagi had a confused expression on his face, "What happened before I got here? Allen just blushed when you said-"

Allen elbowed my side interrupting, "Ahem, hello there." He said wiping the crumbs off his face.

I stared at her. She had cobalt blue eyes and black hair exactly like me. She must've been a few inches shorter than the Moyashi but not completely midget. Her hair was so long, it was down to the small of her back _we have the same hair length….weird. _The only thing that was really different was that she actually looked friendly with her slightly crooked smile.

She set the food that she balanced on her arms on the table, "Hi! I'm Elise, Kanda Yu's little sister." She said with a smile.

Still sitting, Allen stuck his hand out, "Hello Elise, I'm Allen Walker. It's nice to know someone related to Kanda." He said and smiled at me.

Elise smiled and leaned over the table to shake his hand, "It's nice to know Big Brother has friend."

When she leaned over the table the shirt she was wearing crept up to about an inch below her ass. I noticed this and instantly looked away, at Lavi. That damn Usagi was leaned back a little staring! Damn him, he's being so obvious yet Elise doesn't know it. I'd think Elise would realize how close the shirt was to showing her ass!

I kicked Lavi under the table, "Baka Usagi, you'd better stop that or I will personally castrate you with Mugen." I growled at him.

Elise didn't seem to notice and sat down with a confused, "Uh, ok?" she then looked at me, "Hey Big Brother?"

I looked at her, "Yes Nee-Chan? Have a question?"

She played with her food, obviously nervous about her question, "Uh….well. I wanted to know who Mugen is, is it your lover or something?" she rushed out finally.

Allen and Lavi snorted and I had to hold in a surprised cough, "Shut up, both of you!" I growled at the two bakas, "No Nee-Chan. Mugen is not my lover: it's what my sword is called." I told her.

She just nodded and shoveled food into her mouth, "This is delicious!" she said with a mouth full of food.

I snorted, "Great, my Nee-Chan eats like the Baka Moyashi."

Beside me Allen tensed, "Bakanda! It's Allen not Moyashi!" He yelled through a mouthful of food.

Discussed I slapped my hand over his mouth, "Chew and swallow before speaking. I don't want to see your half eaten food." _Idiot Moyashi._

Allen licked my hand and I pulled it away from him, "Uh," I heard Elise say, "that's another question Big Brother. Why does Allen call you Kanda but Lavi call you Yu?"

I glared at the Usagi, my hand on Mugen's hilt, "Come on Yu! We're all friends here." Lave said holding his hands up in surrender.

I pulled Mugen out, "Three seconds." Was all I said.

The Usagi got up, "There's really no need to-"

I cut him off, "Three….." I started counting down.

Lavi looked at Elise, "Cutie! Help me out here-"

_Cutie? I'll have to ask about that later, _"Two…" I interrupted.

Lavi then sprinted out the door screaming his usual, "Yu's gonna kill me!"

I smirked, "One." And I ran after him, intent on killing him.

I took a total of a minute to catch the Usagi, "Don't you ever call me by my name again." I growled pressing Mugen to his throat.

The Usagi actually laughed, "I think this is about more than just that."

I pulled Mugen away a little, "Why the fuck is my sister wearing your shirt. What the hell did you do to her?" I asked.

Lave sighed, "Nothing Yu. I just failed to find Lenalee and didn't want her going out in some hospital gown. But you gotta admit she looks damn cute in my shirt." He smiled.

I pressed Mugen to his throat a little more, "Never again. Never again do I want her wearing your shirt only for no reason. She's not like other girls. She's not just some play thing for you, she's my sister. Now, if you hurt her…I'll hurt you tenfold." I increased Mugen's pressure even more.

Lavi winced a little but still managed to laugh a little, "Now Yu, I don't think of her as a toy. I barely know her! All I really want to do is get to know her and let her get to know me." He was being serious now, "And the same goes for you and Allen….you hurt him, I'll hurt you."

I paused, "There's nothing between me and the Moyashi." I told him _I wish there was though._

Lavi smiled and pushed Mugen away from his throat, "Really now? What do you take me for, I'm a future Bookman! I see the way you look at him and the little movement towards him. Don't lie to yourself Yu. Go and tell him how you feel, he just might feel the same way." And with that he walked away, leaving me to think about what he just said.

I walked back to the cafeteria and sat next to Allen, "Damn Usagi….always has some smartass comment." I looked at Elise, "Nee-Chan, what the fuck are you wearing?"

She looked down, "Well Lavi couldn't find someone named-"she started but was cut off.

"Lenalee! There you are!" Allen yelled getting up to help Lenalee with a big box.

They walked over and Lenalee smiled at Elise, "Hi! I'm Lenalee, you must be Elise." They shook hands, "Lavi was in the hall and he told me about the cutie in his shirt."

Elise blushed, "Well, it's better than wearing a hospital gown!" _So the Baka was telling the truth._

Lenalee nodded like she knew, "I know! Well are you ready?" she asked.

Elise tilted her head to the side, confused, "Ready? For what exactly?" she asked Lenalee.

Lenalee patted the box, "I'm gonna play dress up! You get my old clothes." She told Elise.

Elise got up to Allen and whispered something in his ear, making him blush. She then proceeded to hug him and he whispered something back and hugged back. Elise then giggled and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush even more.

Elise then walked over to me. I gave her a side glance before she attacked me with a hug. At first I didn't know what to do, but I slowly relaxed after a bit. I hugged her back and she pulled back and smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek. The entire room gasped when I smirked and kissed her cheek back.

She then went over to Lenalee, picked up the box and announced, "Ready to go!"

Lenalee grabbed her arm and pulled her away with a, "Ok then! Bye guys!"

After they were gone I turned to the Moyashi, "You done yet?" I half-snapped at him.

The blush was still slightly there, "Yeah, let's go. I need to clear my head too." He said getting up, "Maybe we can drag Lavi along with us?" he smiled.

I smirked, "Goof idea Moyashi." _I'm not letting that damn Usagi out of my sight._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Me:** Heyy! Thanks for reading! And thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed.

**Allen:** Do you have any questions about this chapter?

**Lavi:** If so...see that review button?

**Kanda:** Press it and ask Baka!

**Me:** Hey guess what!

**Kanda, Allen, & Lavi:** What is it?

**Me:** I love these conversations!

**Lavi & Allen:** Me too!

**Kanda:** Che, I don't mind them.

Me: YaY! I'm loved...well bye for now! I'll ty to update really soon!


	7. Chapter 4: Elise's POV

**Me:** Hey! I got this up finally!

**Kanda:** What took you so long?

**Me:** Well ya see, I was sick then i went to my sister's for a while and didn't have my computer...***smiles***

**Kanda:** Well at least ***skims chapter*** what the hell is this!

**Me:** Not your chapter this time...silly Yu! You forgot it rotates!

**Allen:** Well before this gets outta hand...

**Me:** When'd you get here?

**Allen:** AnimeLoveer doesn't own -Man.

* * *

><p>!Chapter Four!<br>EPOV

She dragged me all other the building. Upstairs, downstairs, left, right. I swear she was doing this on purpose! Finally she stopped in front of a door that looked exactly like every other freaking door we passed.

She took out a key and unlocked the door shoving me in and closing the door behind her, "Here we are!" Lenalee said happily.

I looked around. The room was small but comfortable. It had a bed with blankets and pillows on it, a dresser with a mirror above it, a changing screen, and a window that was stained glass.

"So, is this your room then?" I asked standing awkwardly with the box in hand.

Lenalee took the box away and sat it on the bed, "No silly! This is your room. You can decorate with whatever you'd like." She started going through the clothes.

I ran my hand across the dresser, "I've never had one of these before." I said quietly.

Lenalee looked at me, "Never had what? A dresser?" she asked tilting her head.

I shook my head, "My very own room. I used to live on the streets, so I traveled a lot."

Lenalee smiled, "Because you were looking for Kanda. That must've been fun though, traveling."

"Oh yeah, it was really fun…..when I had somewhere to stay at night." I sat on the bed beside the box, "You see, there were times when I couldn't find someone that was nice so I would simply sleep in an alley or something." I said looking down and studying my feet.

Lenalee hugged me, "I'm so sorry to hear that!"

I looked up at her and smiled, "But now I found Big Brother and it's all ok now! So what am I gonna wear today?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

Lenalee rummaged through the box and pulled of pieces of fabric out, "I think this would look cute on you!" She handed me the articles and pushed me behind the screen, "Now change."

I quickly changed into the outfit she handed me. It turned out to be black short-shorts, a grey tank top, and a white (with paint splatter) shirt that hung off one shoulder. It took me a little to actually step in front of Lenalee like this, I wasn't used to it.

I shyly walked out from behind the screen, "This is weird, usually I just wear jeans and a t-shirt." I told her.

She laughed, "But you look _so_adorable! I just know Lavi and the others will love it!"

I smiled to that, "Really? You think they will like it?" I asked.

Lenalee nodded, "Now…" she looked around, "shoes! They always complete the look."

I shook my head, "No! I hate those things! Plus….I uh, I don't need them."

"But your feet will get hurt if you don't wear shoes." Lenalee said.

I lifted my foot so she could see the bottom of it, "See those marks? Those protect my feet. I also have them on my wrists." I said and showed her my wrists too.

She grabbed my foot and lightly traced the black swirls that went from the ball to the heel of my foot. I giggled and pulled my foot away, once again showing her my wrists. She held one and traced the slightly different marks on it.

"That must be your innocence. I've never seen anything like that before, though." She said pulling away.

I walked over to the mirror to check myself out. I pulled my hair into a messy-bun on the side of my head, "I'm ready to go!"

Lenalee smiled, "Good." She grabbed my arm, "To the training hall!" and I was pulled away once again.

XxXxXxX

Once in the training room I realized this place was huge. Not only did they have everything for training that I knew of, but they also had an entire floor just for training! I hand no clue how I was supposed to remember where everything was.

I looked around and saw Lavi sitting against a wall reading a book while Big Brother and Allen where sparing with wooden swords. Smiling at Lenalee I tiptoed over behind Big Brother. Allen saw me but I head a finger up to my lips and he went back to sparing.

At that moment I jumped on Big Brother, "I got a new outfit! Look, its cute right?" I said and dodged Big Brother's wooden sword.

Big Brother turned, "Oh, it's you Nee-Chan. You better be more careful, I could've hit you." He told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Like you would. Look at my outfit! Lenalee gave it to me!" I said bouncing up and down a little.

Both Big Brother and Allen looked me up and down, "You look really cute." Allen said and Big Brother nodded.

"So Cutie," Lavi said suddenly right behind me, "do I get my shirt back now." He asked.

I shook my head, "Nope they're my pajamas now."

"Nee-Chan, why don't you have shoes on?" Big Brother asked looking at my bare feet.

Lenalee rushed over pulling my legs from under me, "Look! This is her innocence!"

I would've hit the floor if not for Lavi catching me under my arms, "Watch it Lenalee, you almost made her fall."

Lenalee smiled, "I knew you'd catch her. Anyway, the markings on her feet protect them. She also has some on her wrists. Cool right?" she gushed.

I realized that Lavi was still holding me up so I was completely off the ground, "Thank you Lavi, by the way." I blushed.

He smiled, "Well I can't my cutie getting hurt mow can I?"

My blush darkened, "How many ti-!" I cut myself off my giggling, "H-ha-hey! St-stop it ha-ha Allen! I'm ti-tickl-ticklish!" I laughed staring at Allen.

Allen looked up at me with an evil smirk, "Well, this'll be fun." He said and tickled my feet like crazy.

I laughed and tried to get away but Lenalee was still holding my feet. I started to kick my legs and flail my arms a bit. I looked over to Big Brother with pleading eyes, but he did nothing. I kicked my legs harder trying to actually kick Allen in the gut.

Lenalee dropped my feet and stepped back, "Ok. I don't wanna get kicked so I'm gonna go. Elise, don't fight in that outfit. If you want to fight take the shirt off and fight in the tank top." She told me as she walked out the door.

Now that my feet were on the floor the tickling stopped, "Oh, you are SO gonna get it!" I yelled and stepped towards Allen.

Unfortunately I was stopped by Lavi's arms around my waist, "Don't fight Allen! I wanted to fight you first!" he wined in my ear, "Let Yu play with _his_Moyashi."

Big Brother growled, "He's not mine, Baka Usagi. Plus I doubt she knows how to fight and the Moyashi here is easy to beat." He smirked at Allen.

Allen frowned, "Bakanda! I have you know that I can beat your sorry butt any day!" he yelled.

Big Brother snorted, "Yeah maybe without innocence."

Allen turned red with anger, "With or without inno-" he paused and looked at me, "hey, what does her innocence look like anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, but," I looked at Lavi, "would you please let go Lavi. I want to check something out."

Lavi didn't move and shook his head, "Baka Usagi get your grimy fucking hands of MY little sister or I'll cut them off for you!" Big Brother yelled.

Lavi let go and smirked, "You're turning into Komui, all protective and stuff. How cute!" he said and ran off with Big Brother right behind him.

I walked over to Allen and held his arm so I could see it, "It's black! This is your innocence isn't it?" I asked and tried to push the sleeve of his shirt to see where it stopped.

Allen smiled, "Yeah, it's different. I know."

"It's cool!" I looked down embarrassed, "C-can I see where it stops? Is that ok?" I asked, my face turning red.

Allen chuckled, "That's fine! You are the first one to ask me that, you know that?" he said and took his white button up shirt off.

"Whoa!" I said and traced where it stopped.

Suddenly I was pulled off my feet and dropped in front of Lavi, "Fight with him, here's a wooden sword." Big Brother said and handed me his practice sword.

Lavi had a sword too and smiled, "Ready Cutie?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Rules: no innocence, no cheating, and no playing dirty. If either of us breaks one, every person for themselves." I turned to Allen, "Hey Allen! Wanna make a bet?" I shouted.

Allen's face darkened, "What kind of bet?" he asked.

I rested the sword on my shoulder, "Well, if I win I get to dress you up and Big Brother gets to dress Lavi up. But if I lose them you get to dress me up and Lavi gets to dress Big Brother up! If either of us breaks a rule then everyone gets dressed up and the one who broke the rule gets dressed up twice."

Allen and Big Brother talked for a minute before Allen turned back to me with a smile, "You're on. But I never make a bet when I can't win." He warned.

I smiled and turned back to Lavi, "How 'bout you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course I'm in."

_Forget that he's 19. Forget he's a guy. Forget that he's stronger and faster. You can do this. No cheating. You can do this. If not, this'll be one fun fight. _I thought to myself getting into position.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Ok so ya know the bet part...? Yeah that was Elsa(my other side)

**Others:** So your names NOT AnimeLoveer?

**Me:** NO! It's Elli-Chan! But now Elsa came out and put the stupid bet in there.

**Allen:** Who's gonna win?

**Kanda:** Elise of course.

**Me:** ANYWAY! I'm not gonna tell you who's gonna win...I need help.

**Kanda:** You need more help then we can give.

**Me:** Shut up! I need help with outfits! So, if you could click the review button and give me an idea for an outfit for each character then it'll help.


	8. Chapter 4: Kanda's POV

**Me:** Ok! So today I'm going to answer some questions.

**Allen:** About who?

**Me:** Elise...there's only a few though.

**Elise:** What are they?

**Me:** Elise, how tall are you?

**Elise:** uh...about as tall as Allen? Yeah, so i think maybe a little less than a foot shorted than Big Brother.

**Me:** And Why an english name when Kanda's named Yu?

**Elise:** That'll be explained very soon! I dont wanna give anything away!

**Me:** I do not own D. Gray-Man!

* * *

><p>!Chapter Four!<br>Kanda's POV

Me and the Moyashi threw away his trash then went searching for Lavi. After searching pretty much everywhere, we were stuck. I had no clue where the damn Usagi would be and Allen would only get us lost. I leaned against the wall to think where we haven't looked yet. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

Something grabbed my hand and I heard the Moyashi say, "I think I know where he is!" and he pulled my down the hall.

Opening my eyes I saw that the Moyashi was what grabbed my hand, "Oi! Where the hell are we going Moyashi?" I asked, not trying to remove my hand from his grip.

I felt his hand grip tighter, "It's Allen Bakanda, and I think Lavi's in the library…" he pulled me down another hall, "Bookman had some books he needed to read."

I gripped his hand and pulled us to a stop, "Your sense of direction sucks. Library's the other way Moyashi, come on." I pulled him by his hand in the right direction.

Within minutes we were at the Library. Moyashi was still holding my hand and, not that I'd admit it but…I liked it. I looked at him then pushed through the Library doors. The Moyashi then dragged me through the shelves to the back of the Library.

"Lavi!" The Baka Moyashi shouted, "We have a question for you!" he said when the Usagi looked up, his eyes instantly going to mine and the Moyashi's hands still together.

The Usagi smiled, "Allen! Yu!" he got up setting the book he was reading on the table next to his chair, "Now, what in the world is this? When did this happen?" he asked.

"When did what happen Usagi?" I asked.

He walked over to us and lifted our connected hands, "This! You're holding hands, it must mean you're together!" he shouted.

Allen let my hand go, blushed a dark red, "N-no! We are n-not together Lavi! No offence Kanda." He said and took a small step away from me.

I felt a pang of hurt at his words but didn't show it, "Oi, Usagi. We're gonna go spar, wanna come?" I asked.

Lavi thought a moment before grabbing his book, "Yup! But I can only watch right now, the Old Panda has me reading tons of books lately."

We made our way out of the Library and started to the training room, "So…where's your little sister Yu?"

"Don't call me that. My lmōto is getting dressed up by Lenalee. You better not stare at her ass like before." I growled.

Allen gasped, "Lavi! You did that? You are a pervert, you should never star at a ladies bum." He told Lavi with a small blush on his cheeks.

Lavi smiled, "But Allen~! Yu always stares at your butt when you're not looking. So why can't I stare at hers?" he wined.

Allen blushed cutely, "H-he does not! We're here anyway so…go read your book or something."

Lavi shrugged and walked over the wall, sat against it and began to read, "Ready Moyashi?" I asked.

Allen tossed me a wooden sword, "If you're ready to get your butt handed to you….then yeah." And he ran at me.

I sighed and side-stepped to avoid him. I swung my sword at his side but he blocked it with his. Allen then swung again and ended up smacking me in the hip. I was really starting to get mad now. I ran at him, swinging my sword. He, of course, blocked it but I then swept my leg under him causing him to fall on his back.

I smirked and simply sat on his stomach, "So, ready to give in yet Moyashi?" I asked.

Allen clearly couldn't breathe too well with me sitting on him, "It's…..Allen…Bakanda." he gasped.

I straddled him and leaned close to his ear, "What was that? I couldn't quiet hear you, Mo….ya….shi." I whispered and smirked.

The Moyashi took me by surprise and switched our positions so he was on top, "I told you Bakanda." He leaned in right next to my ear, "its Allen." And he jumped off me.

I jumped up and saw the Moyahsi's eyes were on something behind me. He gave a small nod and smirked before stepping back. I was jumped on from behind, "I got a new outfit! Look, its cute right?" a voice said.

I turned and swung my sword, nearly hitting Elise, "Oh it's you Lmōto. You better be more careful, I could've hit you." I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Like you would. Look at my outfit! Lenalee gave it to me!" she bounced as she said this.

Me and the Moyashi looked her up and down, "You look really cute." Moyashi told her so I nodded, not sure what to say.

Lavi walked up behind her and with a huge smile said, "So Cutie, do I get my shirt back?"

Elise shook her head and with a blush replied, "Nope, they're my pajamas now."

I looked her up and down once more landing on her bare feet, "Lmōto, why don't you have shoes on?" I asked, utterly confused.

Lenalee rushed over and pulled her ankles up showing us Elise's feet, "Look! This is her innocence!" Lenalee said.

The Usagi said something but I was too occupied by Elise's feet. On her feet were swirls, starting randomly on her heel to the ball of her foot. They were black, contrasting with her pale skin dramatically. There were long swirls that went from her heel to ball and there were short swirls that went from half of her foot or less.

"I knew you'd catch her. Anyway, the markings on her feet protect them. She also has some on her wrists. Cool right?" Lenalee interrupted my thoughts.

Allen was staring at Elise's feet too, gently holding one and almost touching her foot. He traced a swirl that went from heel to toe, "H-ha-hey! St-stop it ha-ha Allen! I'm ti-tickl-ticklish!" Elise laughed.

Allen had a dark and evil look on, "Well, this'll be fun." He said before tickling her feet rapidly.

With Lenalee still holding Elise's feet all she could do was try to kick the Moyashi. She also flailed her arms some, almost hitting the damn Usagi in the process. Elise then looked at me, her cobalt blue eyes looking ready to cry, as she tried to kick Allen in the gut.

Lenalee suddenly dropped her feet and stepped back, "Ok. I don't wanna get kicked so I'm gonna go. Elise, don't fight in that outfit. If you want to fight take the shirt off and fight in the tank top." And with that she left.

"Oh, you are SO gonna get it!" Elise yelled and tried to step towards the Moyashi.

Key word there: tied, "Don't fight Allen! I wanna fight you first." Lavi said snaking his arms around her waist, "Let Yu play with _his _Moyashi."

I am seriously pissed now. The damn Usagi has his arms around her and is calling Moyashi mine? "He's not mine, Baka Usagi. Plus I doubt she knows how to fight and the Moyashi here is easy to beat." I smirked at the Moyashi's face.

The Moyashi frowned and yelled, "Bakanda! I have you know that I can beat your sorry butt any day!"

I snorted, "Yeah maybe without innocence."

Allen's face turned red, "With or without inno-" he stopped and looked over at Elise, "hey, what does her innocence look like anyway?"

Elise shrugged, "I don't know, but," she looked at Lavi, "would you please let go Lavi. I want to check something out."

The Usagi didn't move and only shook his head. I was barely holding in my anger now, "Baka Usagi get your grimy fucking hands of MY little sister or I'll cut them off for you!" I yelled.

Lavi let go and smirked, "You're turning into Komui, all protective and stuff. How cute!" he said and took off running.

I ran after him easily catching him when we were on the other side of the room, "What the hell Usagi!"

Lavi only smiled and shrugged, "What Yu? I find her interesting like how you find Allen interesting." His tone serious.

"Why do you want to fight her? Wait-I do not find the Moyashi interesting!" I almost yelled.

Lavi smiled, "I want to fight her so I can personally see what she's got." He looked behind me where Elise and Allen were, "Let me put it this way, which would you rather go after your little sister: me or Allen?"

I frowned, "What the fuck are you saying?" I asked.

Lavi sighed, "Looks to me that they might like each other." He said pointing.

I followed his finger to see my little sister next to a shirtless Allen! Not only that but he was smiling at her while she traced where his innocence arm connected. I growled walking back over.

I picked up Elise and set her in front of Lavi, "Fight with him, here's a wooden sword." I said tossing her my practice sword.

I went and stood next to Allen, staring at his still bare chest. I have to admit that he is pretty damn attractive. I traced his abs with my eyes. His black arm stood out against his white skin. I trailed my eyes up seeing that Allen was watching me basically molest him with my eyes.

Allen didn't seem to mind though, "You like the view or something?" he laughed.

I looked him up and down, "Actually, yes. I like the view very much, Moyashi." I told him, causing him to blush.

"Ba-bakanda! Does this-" he was cut off by Elise.

"Hey Allen! Wanna make a bet?" she shouted.

Allen's face darkened, "What kind of bet?" he asked.

Elise rested the sword on her shoulder, "Well, if I win I get to dress you up and Big Brother gets to dress Lavi up. But if I lose them you get to dress me up and Lavi gets to dress Big Brother up! If either of us breaks a rule then everyone gets dressed up and the one who broke the rule gets dressed up twice."

Allen turned to me, "You ok with this?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "With what?"

Allen snorted, "With me dressing your little sister up. I am going to win this bet after all."

I smirked, "You are going to lose this bet horribly. Of course I'm fine with it."

Allen turned back to Elise, "You're on. But I never make a bet when I can't win." He warned.

Elise turned to Lavi, "How 'bout you?" she asked.

Lavi smiled and nodded, "Of course I'm in."

_Well this'll bet the best bet I've ever made. Dressing up the Damn Usagi. This will be one interesting fight._ I thought as Elise and Lavi got into fighting position.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda:<strong> This was decent.

**Me:** Thank you Yu! You're so sweet!

**Kanda:** Did you just call me by my first name? *Point Mugen at me*

**Me:** Allen! He's gonna kill me!

**Allen:** Now Kanda, remember she can make you wear a dress.

**Kanda:** Reader! Review and tell her not to put me in a dress!

**Lavi:** Awww! But I wanna see Yu in a dress.

**Me:** Well, I won't be able to update this 'til at least tuesday...I'm going on vacation and getting a dog. I promise not to make you wait that long though!


	9. Chapter 5: Elise's POV

**ME:** I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

**Kanda:** You better be!

**ME:** I AM! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I swear I din't mean to! You see, I was super busy!

**Allen:** You made everyone wait a LONG time though.

**ME:** Yes...I know. And I'll make it up to them I swear!

**Allen:** How are you gonna do that?

**ME:** A oneshot! ***evil laugh***

**Kanda:** Shit! Not about me and Moyashi right?

**ME:** ALL about you and Allen.

**Allen & Kanda:** Wish us luck...Anime Loveer does NOT own D. Gray-Man

* * *

><p>!Chapter Five!<br>Elise's POV

I paused, "One more minute! Sorry Lavi." I told Lavi as I walked back over to Big Brother and Allen.

I stood in front of Big Brother, "Wha-?" he said as I took off my shirt, exposing my tank top, and handed it to him.

"Here hold this. Lenalee says I can't fight in it." I ran back to Lavi, "Okie Dokie! All ready now!" I smiled.

I watched as Lavi looked me up and down mumbling something that sounded like strike, before he got into a fighting stance.

I was the one who moved first. Running at Lavi I spun and swung my sword at him. Our wooden swords thunked against each other as Lavi blocked me.

Lavi then pushed my side that was closest to him, my exposed side. I flew back a few feet and held back a scream; _He hit the side with the bruise!_I blinked back tears and ran at Lavi, swinging the practice sword.

This time Lavi blocked my sword and caused it to fly a few yards away. He then swept his leg under me causing me to fall. As I fell I flailed and grabbed on to him, bringing him down with me.

I hit the floor with a soft thud and felt something heavy fall on me. Looking up I realized that I pulled Lavi on top on me when we fell! Ignoring our awkward position, I managed to knock his sword a few feet away from us.

"Ready to give in yet Cutie?" he asked as he poked my bruised side harshly.

I let a tear fall, "Never! I _will_win this…Baka Usagi." I said and connected my fist to his gut.

He groaned and rolled off me, allowing me to scramble to my feet. I ran to my wooden sword and turned back to Lavi…who was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my wait and something hard pressed against my throat, "So how about now…Cutie?" Lavi whispered in my ear.

This surprised me and caused me to drop my sword, "Damn it! Lavi, how many times have I told you not to call me Cutie?" I asked.

I felt Lavi shrug, "Not sure. But tell me it doesn't make your tummy have butterflies and I'll stop…Cutie." He whispered again causing me to shiver.

I smiled and giggled, "Fine then," I said reaching up and putting my arms around his neck, "I can honestly tell you…" I felt the sword on my neck move, "you're an idiot." I said as I pulled his bandana over his eyes and elbowed him in the gut.

He released me and I ran four feet away, "So what are you gonna do about it?" I asked.

I watched as Lavi just smiled and fixed his bandana, "Ya know Cutie." He said and dropped his sword, "What you just did there…." He pulled out a little hammer, "that was playing dirty. And you know what that means?" he asked.

I stiffened and probably paled, "Every person for themselves." I whispered and turned on my heel, "Oh. Shit!" I yelled and ran.

I heard Lavi laugh, "Little hammer, big hammer, grow, grow, grow!" he yelled.

I looked back seeing that his tiny hammer grew 500 times its size! I kept running 'til I ran into the wall, turning back to see Lavi was only a few yards away from me.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" I whispered to myself as he swung the hammer at me.

Instinctively, I crossed my arms in front of me and closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come….

Any second now….

There was no pain though.

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw! There, coming out of my wrists, were two glowing blades! I looked closer and saw that the blades were actually coming from the designs on my wrists. Interested I looked down at my feet to see that they were glowing too!

I laughed and pushed Lavi's hammer away. Lavi, seeing my glowing swords, only smiled and swung again.

I jumped over his hammer, and almost touched the ceiling, and landed behind him. I then turned and placed my swords at his neck.

"I win! Told you I woul-" I said but the world started to spin and I fell to the ground, my swords going back into my wrists.

Suddenly, strong arms were around me, pulling me up right. Looking around I noticed it was Big Brother who was helping me. Lavi and Allen standing by with worried expressions.

I was breathing hard and tried to catch my breath when Big Brother pulled my arms over my head, "Breathe deeply, not quickly." Was all he said.

I listened and soon found my voice, "Well…that was….fun." I told Lavi with a smile.

"Oi! Moyashi, help her to her room. I need to talk to the Usagi here." Big Brother said.

Allen nodded and I took his arm, "Ok Kanda. Will do." He said pulling me away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok well good night Elise, have a good rest." Allen said and turned to walk away.

"No!" I said and pulled him inside my room, "Don't scream! I just wanted to talk to someone while I fell asleep. Please stay?" I asked.

Allen smiled and nodded, "Fine but only for a little while." He said and moved the box of clothes off the bed and plopped down, "Your brother would _kill_me if he knew I was in here."

I laughed and picked Lavi's shirt off the ground, walking behind the changing screen, "So Allen, you're gay right?" I asked plainly.

I could hear Allen cough, "I…er….I mean I'm…well you see…"

I stepped out from behind the screen, now dressed in Lavi's shirt, "I see. Only for Big Brother then?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

He nodded, "Yes…only for Kanda." He whispered.

"Well!" I said lying down, "That's fine by me!" I looked at him, "You can ask anything 'til I fall asleep, kay?" I told him.

Allen nodded again, "Ok let's start with…where were you before here?"

I sighed, "Everywhere mostly. Specifically before I found you guys….with some horrible people." I whispered.

Allen looked at me funny, "Horrible people?"

I laughed a little, "Yeah, they were nice at first but then they started to get mean…I actually have a few scars from them. Not as bad as yours but they're there."

Allen smiled, "Ok so what do you think of Lavi?"

I coughed, "Er…..why do you ask something like that?"

Allen only laughed, "It's obvious he likes you! And you two were flirting."

I bit my lower lip, "Oh. Well, I think he's nice, smart, attractive, and fights good." I told him, "Next question." My eye lids felt heavy.

"Ok…" Allen tapped his chin, "why were you wandering?"

I smiled up and him and yawned, "You see, when I was little I wasn't actually supposed to be born. My mother cheated on my father and then she died giving birth to me. When I was 5 my 'father', my mother's real husband told me this and threw me out…giving me some money, clothes, and a picture of Big Brother."

Allen sniffed, "How sad!"

I laughed, "Not really, I did meet you guys!"

He shrugged, "Yeah. So why the name Elise? I mean do you know why?"

"Well, when my 'father' threw me out I didn't have a name, he never named me. So I wandered around aimlessly until I was too tired to walk anymore." I yawned and my eyes started to close, "I eventually just sat down and fell asleep. But when I woke I was in a very nice house! The man who owned the house said that he was only going to be there a few more days. During those days though, that man taught me how to survive. He taught me basics: swimming, fishing, writing, reading, how to camp, and much more!"

Allen smiled, "He sounds nice…do you remember his name?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I never asked for a name, unlike him. One day he asked my name and when I didn't have one to give him he simply said, 'I'll name you then! How about Elise? Elise means Oath of God, little one.' I couldn't be happier, so that was my name from then on."

Allen stared at me, "What happen to the man?" he asked.

I rubbed my eyes, "He….uh," I shook my head, too tired to think, "I'm not sure to tell you the truth. Hey Allen?"

Allen smiled softly as my eyes drifted close, "Good night Elise." He said and I was taken in by sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ME:<strong> Hope you enjoyed this!

**Allen:** What the oneshot gonna be about?

**ME:** You...Kanda...and a midnight snack.

**Kanda:** What's the rating?

**ME:** M...duh! What else?

**Allen:** And it'll be called...?

**ME:** Midnight Snack!

**Kanda: *facepalm*** Well, reader. Please review and tell her something...I guess.

**Allen:** At least say hi...she loves when people say hi to her!


	10. Chapter 5: Kanda's POV

**Me: **Is it ok that I'm a bit sad?

**Allen: **Why are you sad?

**Me: **I don't have a lot of reviews...I must suck at writing!

**Kanda: **Che. You do suck at writing.

**Me: **Well I'm going to cry but I own nothing but this plot so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>!Chapter Five!<br>Kanda's POV

Me and the Moyashi stood next to each other waiting for the fight to start when Elise said something to the damn Usagi then walked over to us.

Confused with why the hell she was over here and not kicking the Damn Usagi's ass, "Wha -?" I started but shut up as my little sister took off her nice shirt so that she was only in her tank top.

"Here hold this." She said handing her shirt to me, "Lenalee says I can't fight in it." And she ran back to the Usagi.

Me and Moyashi just stared at the shirt then at each other. I then shrugged and flung in over my shoulder and crossing my arms. _This Damn fight better start now._I thought as Elise charged Lavi turning and swinging.

I sighed, "Her sides open." I mumbled, and sure enough the Usagi saw it too and hit her there.

"Did you see that?" Moyashi asked form beside me.

I turned and arched a brow, "See what?"

Moyashi then pointed, "Her side. Lavi hit her there and she winced. I bet there is a bruise…" he thought a moment then nodded, "yup; I bet there is a bruise from when she got hit by the Akuma."

I looked over to see Elise's fist connect with Lavi's stomach and Lavi roll off her. I smirked at how my sister fought, thinking it was almost child-like. I turned back to the Moyashi and noticed he still had his shirt clenched in his hands.

"Oi! Moyashi put your shirt back on. No one wants to see that." I told him.

Moyashi just rolled his eyes, "Whatever Bakanda." He said and put his shirt back on.

We looked back over to see Lavi cornering Elise. Someone cheated and now the rules were broken seeing as Lavi had his hammer out. I kept my eyes on Elise wondering what was going to happen to her now that innocence was involved.

Just as Lavi's hammer came down Elise crossed her arms above her head and something strange happened. Not only was there a bright light but once that damn light faded coming out of her wrists were swords. The swords looked very much like Mugen except a little shorter.

I watched as Elise pushed away Lavi's hammer and jumped behind him crossing her swords in front of his neck.

"Che, looks like Elise wins." I said with a smirk.

Moyashi snorted, "Yeah but she also broke the rules…I get to dress her up twice now." He tapped his chin, "What to do. What to do."

I rolled my eyes looking back over at Elise, seeing her fall to the ground and her blades retract, "Imōto!" I yelled and ran to her, sitting her up by wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

Seeing she was breathing hard and fast, "Breathe deeply, not quickly." I told her.

She nodded and did as told, "Well…that was…fun." She said after a minute.

"Oi! Moyashi, help her to her room. I need to talk to the Usagi here." I told Allen and gave him a serious look.

The Moyashi nodded and Elise took his arm, "Ok Kanda. Will do." And they walked off.

Lavi bounced up to me, "What did you want to talk about Yu-Chan?" he asked.

I instantly had Mugen at his throat, "Call me that and I'll cut your tongue out." I put Mugen away, "Now, what the fuck happened just then?"

Lavi got serious, "Well Kanda, I think Elise's innocence is difficult on her. She probably didn't even know what was happening or how to control it." He said.

I glared, "That better be it. If I find out that you slipped her something….I swear." I grumbled as I walked away.

Determined to find where that damn Moyashi took my sister I walked around aimlessly. Turning a corner I saw something I didn't want to….

"YU! My dear son! I haven't seen you in a while!" That wretched man Tiedoll yelled and hugged me tightly.

"I'm not your son, old man. Go away." I grumbled, turning to walk.

"Now come on Kanda. Tiedoll just wanted to see you." A voice said.

"Yeah at least say hi to us." Another voice chimed in.

I turned to see Daisya and Noise Marie standing behind Tiedoll.

I sighed, "Hi. Now I have to go….I have to find someone." I said and walked off.

It took me another minute before I saw Moyashi coming out of a room, "Oi! Moyashi, whose room is that?" I asked.

The Moyashi jumped a little, "Er….it's Elise's room." He said.

I grabbed his wrist, "Take me to your room. I'm sleeping there tonight." I said as we walked a few more minutes to his room.

"Uh, Kanda." He said siting on the bed in his room.

"Tiedoll." Was all I said.

Allen nodded like he understood, "I see."

I laid on the bed, "Tell me what you and Imōto talked about."

The Moyashi laid beside me, smiling, "She told me about her past Kanda." He said.

"Oh, was is a happy past?" I asked wishing for me to be right.

Moyashi then sighed, "Not really. I mean it wasn't a bad childhood but not a good one either. I really didn't get to ask all the much about it."

I yawned, "Tell me what she said?" I half-asked-half-demanded as my eyelids began to get heavy.

That was exactly what the Moyashi did too. He told me everything she told him and then he went on a little about some of his experiences of being out in the real world. And for the first time in my life I fell asleep to someone talking to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen:<strong> This was a bit short...don't you think?

**Me:** Yeah but I am busy and sleep deprived.

**Kanda:** Sure, whatever. What about the one-shot you promised the readers?

**Me:** Oh! Well, I will get that done either tomorrow or the next day.

**Allen:** And what's it called again?

**Me:** Midnight Snack!

**Kanda:** Damn...well if you review she won't cry and she'll write more and faster.


	11. Chapter 6: Something Different

**Me:** Ok so I'm trying something different here...heh?

**Allen:** And what's that?

**Lavi:** She's using different POV's in the same chapter! It's something different!

**Me:** Yup! So at any rate...KANDA GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Kanda:** Baka! Elli-Chan does NOT own us...if she did. ***smirks*** Lets just say, the Moyashi wouldn't be a virgin anymore.

**Allen:** Bakanda! ***blushes***

* * *

><p>!Chapter Six!<br>Something different.

**Elise's POV**

_"Hi! I'm Elise, what's your name?" I asked a girl maybe a few years younger than me._

She looked at me, "Road. Are you an exorcist?" she asked with a smile.

"Exorcist? No, I'm not. I'm looking for my big brother. He looks like me, have you seen him?" I asked praying she knew where he was.

Road's smile turned creepy, "I do know where he is. I see him every once and a while." She said as she circled me, "You are going to come live with me!" she grabbed my hand and ran off.

"Uh, Road…where are we going?" I asked as we stopped in front of a man.

"Tyki! Tyki! Guess what? I found us a slave!" she jumped up and down.

The man she called Tyki turned, "Very good Road. I am so very tired of cleaning that damn mansion day after day."

I frowned, "I am no one's slave! Let me go, I'll find my brother by myself!" I yelled trying to free myself from Road's grasp.

Road let go and I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was or where I was going but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I wouldn't be slave, wouldn't be with those people.

I turned a corner and ran into Tyki, "Now, now. Where do you think you're going?" he asked grabbing my wrist.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped! I don't know this man!" I screamed and I saw two buff men walk towards us.

"I suggest you let her go." One of the men said.

Tyki laughed, "I suggest you go away. This girl is mine and I can do what I please with her." He said and hit me, causing me to fall.

I felt pain on my right cheek and began to cry, "Tyki, please just let me go!" I pleaded.

Tyki ignored me and grabbed the two men's throats, "Now you watch here girly. See what I can do to you if you don't behave." He said and kept squeezing their throats.

I stood and grabbed Tyki's arm, trying to pull it away from the people he was killing, "Tyki!" I tried but he ignored me, "TYKI!" I screamed.

Tyki looked at me, the men in his arms turning purple for lack of oxygen, "What do you want?"

I had tears in my eyes, "I….I promise. I promise I won't run from you…just let them live!" I said as I clung to him, trying to pull him away from his victims.

There was a snap and Tyki laughed once more, "Can't do that." And he let the bodies drop to the ground.

I ran once more, "You're a monster!" I screamed behind me.

Tyki was there again but this time he hit my gut and when I was down hit my head. The last thing I remember is Tyki standing over me.

I bolted up in bed, my body covered in sweat because of my dream. I was shaking from it too. I couldn't remember where I was for a minute.

I started crying and ran. I couldn't be alone right now. Didn't _want_to be alone…so I ran. Ran out of my room to the only place I could think of. The only place I knew other than my room. I didn't know what time it was but I didn't care. I just ran.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kanda's POV**

When I woke there was warmth on my chest and a weight on my arm.

I groggily opened my eyes. The Moyashi was lying on my arm curling into my chest. I had to think a moment before I realized why I was in his room.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table reading: 5:30 a.m. Slowly, I moved the Moyashi so he was no longer on my arm. He stirred a little and I held my breath and kept perfectly still, not wanting him to wake up just yet. When he didn't I then got out of his bed and stopped at the door.

I sighed, feeling a sudden loss, "Damn Moyashi," I whispered as I strode over to the desk in his room, grabbing paper and a pen, "might as well leave you a note."

_Moyashi I've gone to train. Don't freak out like I know you will when you wake up and I'm not here…you did nothing wrong._

~Kanda.

"Che." I whispered and walked to the training room.

I walked in the training area and heard someone crying. It only took me a few seconds to find Elise in a corner-in Lavi's shirt-crying her eyes out.

I walked up to her, "Imōto? Imōto, what's wrong? Did…uh…did someone hurt you or something?" I asked, but she just ignored me.

I didn't know what to do, so I kneeled beside her and reached out to her. But as soon as I touched her she screamed and thrashed at me.

In one swift motion I picked her up, sat down, and set her in my lap, just holding her close to me, "Imōto it's me." I cooed and rubbed her back, "It's me, your Big Brother. Imōto I have you, you don't need to cry anymore."

Her tears slowed to a stop, "B-big-g B-b-brother?" she asked and looked up at me.

I nodded, "Yes Imōto, Big Brother. No one will hurt you." And she buried her face in my shirt and hugged me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Elise's POV**

I sat there with Big Brother, breathing in his scent, for probably five minutes before I heard a cough behind us.

I clung to Big Brother more, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, let it be someone else." I whispered as tears came to my eyes once again.

"Shhhhh, it's just the Moyashi. He's not going to hurt you Imōto. I promise." Big Brother said rubbing my back once again.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted, "A-Allen?" I asked, my voice catching.

There was a gentle touch on my head and I turned in Big Brother's arms to see Allen, "Yeah Elise. It's only me. I'm not going to hurt you." He looked concerned, "What's the matter?" he asked.

I wiped my eyes, "I had a nightmare…it was horrible." I told them as I once again buried my face in Big Brother's shirt.

There was a rubbing on my back, "Its ok Elise. You don't have to tell us about it if you don't want to." Allen said.

I nodded and Big Brother let me down, "I need to take a shower…would you show me where I can do that? Please?" I asked.

Allen smiled and held my hand, "I sure can. But we should stop by your room to get some extra clothes and a towel ok?"

I nodded as he started walking but when I didn't walk with him he stopped, "What's the matter?" he asked.

I looked down at my feet, "I want to hold Big Brother's hand too." I said feeling a strong hand grip my free one.

I looked up at Big Brother and smiled, "Che, come one then." He said and we walked to my room picking up clothes and a towel then going to the bathing area.

"So this is where you can bathe. We can't go in because we aren't girls but you should be fine." Allen said with a smile, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"We will be in the cafeteria when you're done. Ok Imōto?" Big Brother told me.

I nodded and walked into the bath area. Stripping down, I neatly folded my clothes and set them on the bench, taking my towel with me.

Turns out it was a bath, not shower. But the water was warm and it got me clean, so I wasn't complaining.

After wrapping myself in my towel I walked to where I left my clothes but found nothing but a note:

_Dear Bitch,_

I hope you learn your lesson and keep away from Lavi, Allen, and Kanda. If not you can expect more from us.

~The people who belong with them.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Kanda's POV**

We left Elise to bathe and started walking to the cafeteria, "I got your note….thanks for that." Moyashi said.

"Che." Was my only response.

The Moyashi laughed a little, "I actually started to freak out before I saw that note. I thought I might've don't something wrong."

I stopped, "You did nothing wrong. I just needed to train." I then started walking again.

When we arrived at the cafeteria I ordered my usual and the Moyashi ordered a mountain of food like usual but this time we sat at the same table.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Elise's POV**

"Shit!" I yelled and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

I turned a few corners and still didn't recognize anything, "Fuck!" I whispered under my breath.

I couldn't remember where my room was and no one was really around. I should've paid more attention when they walked me to the bath area.

I turned another corner and saw a group of men, "Excuse me!" I said as they turned, "Can you tell me where I am exactly? Or do any of you know where I could find Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, or Bi-err-Kanda?" I asked.

One of the guys smiled and put a hand on my side, "Yeah. I'll show you to where they are Babe." He said and tugged me to start walking.

We turned the corner and he suddenly pinned me to the wall, "So Babe, why would you want Lavi, Allen, or Kanda?" he asked looking me up and down.

Feeling uncomfortable, I gripped my towel, "Well, they know where my room is. I have forgotten." I said sheepishly.

The guy still had his hand on my side but was now rubbing up and down, "Why would you need your room….when we have mine. Come on, I bet Lavi's getting bored with you by now." He whispered in my ear.

I pushed him away and ran, "Pervert!" I yelled and turned a corner, hitting someone and falling on my butt.

"Whoa, hot chick in a towel!" A guy with make-up or tattoos under his eyes said.

A guy with headphones sighed, "Daisya, that is no way to address a lady!" he said and held out a hand.

I took it and got up, fixing my towel, "Uh, thank you…" I started, not knowing his name.

"Noise Marie." He replied taking his jacket off, "Here, wear this for now." He said handing me it.

"Now where are you headed little one?" Another voice asked as I put on Noise's jacket.

I turned to see who it was and my smile grew ten-fold, "It's you! You're the one who gave me my name so many years ago!" I said and ran to hug him.

He pulled me away slightly, "I remember…you're Elise. The little girl I found on the streets a while back when I was on a mission." He said.

I nodded, "Yes! I've found my brother and he brought me here! But you see I've gotten lost and a pervert tried to molest me. Did you know I don't know your name? Could you help me find the cafeteria? Please?" I rambled and my stomach growled loudly.

He only laughed, "Well little one, you may call me Tiedoll. Noise and Daisya, let's go to the cafeteria. I would like to see who this girls' brother is." He said and we walked off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Kanda's POV**

"Where is she?" I asked the Moyashi, starting to worry.

The Moyashi looked equally worried, "I don't know Kanda. She should've been done by now." He replied.

That's when she finally walked in…with Tiedoll. Wearing Marie's exorcist coat?

She walked up to me and Moyashi, "Ah! These mean girls took my clothes and then a pervert tried to molest me!" she half yelled.

I instantly had Mugen on Daisya's throat, "You the pervert?" I growled.

The Moyashi had his arm activated and pointed at Daisya too, "You better not have touched a hair on her head." He also growled.

I heard Elise laugh, "Not him! Daisya and Noise were very nice to me! The pervert was a f-finder?" she said questioning the word.

Tiedoll nodded, "Yes. She said that a finder said he wanted to help but ended up touching her side inappropriately. She then pushed him away and ran into us. Marie was nice enough to lend her his cost and we helped her find you. Yu are you really her brother?" he asked.

I nodded, "Che, and hugged Elise, "Imōto, you was the finder and hoe did he touch you?" I asked, concern in my voice.

Elise shook her head, "It was no big deal. I've never seen him before and he only rubbed my side." She said pulling away from me.

I sighed, "Fine, but if you see him again I will chop him into a hundred tiny pieces." I growled.

Just then the Baka Usagi hopped in, "What's all the commotion….Cutie, why are you in a towel and exorcist jacket?" he asked, obviously checking her out.

I growled, "Usagi…I'm warning you."

The Baka Usagi held his hands up in surrender, "What? I wasn't doing anything…I was only asking."

Elise smiled, "Some mean girls stole my clothes when I showered then a pervert finder tried to molest me...I'm wearing this 'cause I can't remember where my room is."

Lavi's face darkened, "A finder tried to molest you?"

The Moyashi put a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok Lavi, we got it handled."

Lavi instantly had a smile plastered to his face, "Ok then I suggest we start the dressing up today….it is only seven in the morning right?"

And with that, my day in hell officially started…

* * *

><p><strong>Allen:<strong> Hey you have the picture of Elise in Lavi's shirt up!

**Lavi:** You do? Where? I wanna see!

**Me:** Well...ya see this is my first time drawing an anime character and her legs are like really short. Please don't judge to harshly!

**Kanda:** Just tell us where we can see it, Baka!

**Allen:** http:/ moyashi- .com/ art /Kanda-s-Little-Sister-304383797 Just remove the spaces!

**Me:** Allen! Grrrr...well whatever. Oh and I will be drawing all of the characters in there costumes...soon! AND...my one-shot: Midnight snack will be up in like an hour...

**Lavi:** But that a Yullen story...I don't wanna reaad that.

**Me:** Shut up Lavi! Yeah, so...Review and tell me if you like this better than my other chapters!


	12. Chapter 7: Should I title chapters now?

**Me: *has Mugen at throat*** uh...hi?

**Kanda:** Don't you "hi" us!

**Allen:** BaKanda! Elli-Chan has had a hard...how long has it been?

**Me: *starts crying*** I know! It's been forever! I just had some problems that I would rather not mention that prevented me from writing!

**Kanda:** Che, laziness and writer's block.

**Me: *still crying*** PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

**Allen: *sigh*** Elli-Chan does NOT own D. Gray-Man...read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>!Chapter Seven!<p>

Elise's POV

I smiled brightly, "That would make my day SO much better!" I said nodding my head at Lavi.

Allen placed a finger on his chin, "Give me a minute to think about your outfit…" he then looked around and smiled, "I got it!" Allen walked over to me and put an arm around my waist.

I watched as Lavi and Big Brother's face darkened, "Moyashi…do I have to warn you like I did the Usagi?" Big Brother growled.

I giggled and turned to Allen, "So, what's the plan?" I whispered to him.

His featured darkened a little, "I'm trying to make Lavi jealous…to show you that he does care for you. Do you know my outfit yet?" he whispered.

I blushed at his Lavi comment, "Erm…yes. The only problem being that I need some of Big Brother's clothes…"

I then felt a strong hand on my arm, pulling me away from Allen, "Moyashi I warned you. Now tell me what's going on between you two!" Big Brother growled at me.

I smiled and went on my tiptoes, "We were just talking about how Allen has the hots for you." I whispered in Big Brother's ear.

Big Brother's eyes went wide and I laughed, "Just kidding! We were talking about how I need the key to your room…" I made big puppy-dog eyes, "pwease?" I asked.

Big Brother sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out a key, "Here, just don't touch too much." And he handed me the key.

I took the key and kissed Big Brother's cheek, "Thank you!" I said and dragged Allen out the door, "Come on Allen! Let's go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
>Kanda's POV<p>

I watched as Elise dragged Moyashi out the door, "Che, damn Moyashi." I turned to the Usagi, "So? Are we going to do this or what?" I asked.

The Usagi smiled, "Yu-Chan, of course we can do this. We just need to go to my room!"

The Usagi started walking but I didn't follow, "Why do we have to go to your room?" I asked.

The Usagi smiled and jumped up and down, "Well, Allen-Chan and Cutie are using your room, plus my room has your outfit. You're gonna look so sexy! Allen-Chan won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Why would I care about the Moyashi?" I growled.

Usagi just smiled, "I know you have a thing for him. Why else would you get jealous about him and Cutie talking like that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Che, fine. Let's get this over with." I said before I started walking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
>Elise's POV<p>

I was sitting on Big Brother's bed while Allen was searching through drawers.

I cleared my throat, "Erm…Allen? What exactly are you looking for?" I asked.

Allen straightened, "Well I _was_looking for some clothes but…" he looked me up and down, "you might want to go to your room for erm…for" then Allen mumbled something.

I got up, making sure my towel was still covering everything, "What was that?" I asked.

Allen looked at me then at the ground then blushed a deep red, "Well, you ARE a girl…and, well. Well, there are no girl _things_here so…you might want to go to your room to get your," Allen coughed and blushed more, "!" he rushed out, eyes tightly closed.

I tilted my head a little, "What did you just say?" I asked.

Allen took a breath and kept his eyes closed, "I said…you might want to go to your room to get underwear and…erm…and a bra." He coughed and blushed a beet red.

Hearing that I blushed and nodded, "Yeah, give me a minute to go get them." I told him and walked out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx  
>Kanda's POV<p>

"NO!"

"But Yu-Chan!"

"Fuck no!"

"Yu-Chan~!"

"FUCKING HELL NO! I am not wearing this frilly pink _thing_!" I yelled pulling the pink frilly dress the Baka Usagi forced me to wear…how? I'll never know.

The Usagi looked me up and down, "I got it!" he exclaimed while snapping his fingers.

I rolled my eyes, "What now?" I asked while tugging on my pants. I don't care what you say…being in only your underwear in front of the Usagi feels uncomfortable.

The Usagi then ran to the door, "Just stay here! I'll be right back." And he ran out the door somewhere.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
>Elise's POV<p>

I was standing in front of Allen, trying to dress him as he was dressing me, "Allen! Stop it! Stand still…do you realize what would happen if Big Brother saw us like this?" I giggled.

Allen had pulled some of Big Brother's black pants on me-they were a bit big on me-and was currently trying to button them. His hands were shaking so it was very difficult for him to do so. I had gone back to my room and gotten a frilly purple bra that was now exposed. I really didn't mind that Allen could see it considering he was gay for Big Brother.

I had found some white skinny jeans and, somehow, forced Allen into them. I refused to go anywhere near his…erm…his crotch, so I had yet to button or zip his pants and I was now attempting to force a black shirt over his head but he kept trying to button my pants so he wouldn't raise his damn arms!

Frustrated, I breathed out, "Ok Allen," I put my hands over his, "let me help you." I told him.

Allen smiled and opened his mouth to say something but just then, then door to Big Brother's room burst open.

"Allen-Cha-!" Lavi froze taking in the sight before him.

Me and Allen were both shirtless and Allen's pants were undone and it looked as though he was undoing mine. That…plus we were pretty close to each other. So it really didn't look too good.

Me and Allen blushed and took a big step away from each other.

Lavi looked at me with wide eyes and a blush on his face. I looked over at Allen confused and suddenly Allen was in front of me, arms crossed, frown on his face.

"Lavi," Allen growled, "remember what Kanda said. I don't need to warn you do I?"

Lavi blinked a few times and smiled, "Allen-Chan! I didn't know you had it in you!" Lavi grabbed some items from Big Brother's dresser, "I mean…in his room and everything! I'm telling!" Lavi yelled and ran.

After he was gone Allen turned to me, "Why did you step in front of me Allen?" I asked.

Allen sighed, "You're kind of hopeless. You're in your bra! Lavi already has the hots for you…I don't need BaKanda yelling at me for letting Lavi see you in your bra." Allen rubbed his neck, "It was instinct."

"Awww!" I yelled and hugged Allen, "Now, you get you in the rest of your outfit!"

XxXxXxXxXx  
>Kanda's POV<p>

"Yu-Chan! Guess what I just saw!"

"Baka Usagi! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

"But Yu~! You won't believe what I just saw happening in your room!"

I paused, "My room? Imōto and Moyashi are the only ones in there…what could be happening?" I asked.

The Usagi smiled, "Put these on and I'll tell you~!" he said waving some clothes in my face.

"Che, fine." I said and pulled on some faded fitted jeans and a button up white t-shirt, "There..now tell me!" I yelled.

The Usagi didn't though. Instead he pulled my hair tie out making my hair fall around me, "There, put some shoes on and I'm done! You look so sexy right now!" He said.

I glared at him, "Tell. Me. What. You. Saw!" I growled out.

The Usagi nodded, "I went to your room to get some clothes and when I opened the door Cutie and Allen were shirtless! Cutie had on this cute filly purple bra but that's beside the point! Then I looked them both up and down and Allen's pants were totally unbuttoned AND unzipped! Plus, Allen was unbuttoning Cuties pants! They were also really close! I commented and they pulled away blushing but then all of a sudden Allen was covering my view of Cutie…how sad!" The Usagi explained.

I was fuming! I ran out of Lavi's room and straight to mine, pushing the door open only to freeze at what I was seeing.

On the bed, _MY_bed was my Imōto on top of Moyashi pulling off Moyashi's shirt. The Moyashi was no better though, he had his arms around Imōto's neck and her shirt was coming off! I looked down and saw one of the Moyashi's shoes and one of Imōto's shoes.

I just couldn't believe my eyes!

XxXxXxXxXxXx  
>Elise's POV<p>

"This looks bad. I know it looks bad. It's not what you think though! I promise we were not doing anything!" was the first thing I said when Big Brother came through the door.

Big Brother just stepped to the side and then I saw Lavi walk in. Instantly I blushed and sat up, "I promise you we were not about to have sex!" I half-yelled with my eyes shut tightly.

I heard the door shut and a click of a lock. Beside me I felt the bed shift and heard Allen cough, "She is right. We weren't about to do _it_." Allen said.

I opened my eyes to see Allen blushing like crazy, Lavi looking down, and Big Brother just leaning on the wall by the door.

"Please believe me! I…I don't like Allen like that! Plus Allen is g-!" I was cut off by Allen putting a hand over my mouth.

"Che, no one is leaving until someone explains." Big Brother says.

Allen takes his hand off my mouth, "Elise will explain!" he said while he fixed his shirt.

I stood and fixed my shirt, "Well, you see we were getting ready but I wanted to dress Allen first and he wanted to dress me first. So, we ended up dressing each other at the same time. Allen was having trouble buttoning my pants and I refused to even go near his so I was helping him button my pants when Lavi walked in." I bent and picked up a white vest, throwing t at Allen, "Put that on." I told him.

Allen got up and handed me some boots, "Put those on." He said.

As we were putting on the clothing I continued, "The scene you just walked in on was Allen fixing my hair and me forcing Allen's shirt on." I picked up some black converse, also throwing them at Allen, "Those too!"

Allen picked up an exorcist coat, "And this."

I put on the coat when Big Brother spoke, "That doesn't explain why you were on the bed."

I laughed, "That's easy! Allen gave me some of your boots! They are super heavy and kinda big for me, so I fell!"

Big Brother unlocked the door and we all walked out…starting our day of dress up!

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So! If you really couldn't picture the outfits I will...

**Kanda:** Eventually

**Me:** draw them plus!

**Allen:** In the next chapter..

**Me:** I will describe better!

**Allen:** Is it my turn?

**Kanda:** Che. Like I care...but she will be uploading Chibi Boyz(her next story) soon...

**Me:** Like today or tomorrow!

**Allen:** Please review! She really needs a few good reviews!


End file.
